


The Boy Who Cried Pearl

by endsoftheworld



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Ficlet, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endsoftheworld/pseuds/endsoftheworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl can't fix everything that Steven breaks</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“PEARL! PEARL! PEARL!” Steven’s voice emanated from the other room.

“Steven? What is it? Are you okay!?” Pearl quickly turned around to see he was standing right behind her.

“Can you fix it?” He took his hands out from behind his back and held up two pieces of a once functioning remote controlled car.

Relief washed over Pearl's face, even though she was a bit peeved. “Steven” she said, “can’t you do it yourself. You have your healing spit.”

“I know, but it won’t work on this. I think the car is too broken. Please Pearl. Please.” His eyes began to water as she looked down on him. Pearl knelt down to meet him eye to eye, and took the two parts of the toy.

“Alright.” She said.

“YAY!” Steven ran out of the room as fast as she could. Pearl looked at the RC curiously, and got to work.


	2. Chapter 2

“PEARL! PEARL! PEARL!” Steven’s voice frantically resonated from the other room again.

“Steven?”

“Pearl. Can you fix it please?” Again, Steven held out his two hands with a kite snapped in half on top of them.

“Uhg. Steven, I’ve got work to do and I have to find-" 

Before she could finish, “Please Pearl, you’re the best at fixing things and Connie wanted to go kite flying later cause she just got a new one, and it’s a box, and it’s also shaped like a dragon, and-.” Pearl could see Steven’s eyes swelling up and growing redder.

“Fine” She submitted with a slight smile, “I’ll see what I can do.”


	3. Chapter 3

“PEARL! PEARL! PEARL!” Steven calling out for Pearl was becoming more and more of a constant thing now. “Please?” Steven asked, not even waiting for Pearl to reply, holding out a Game Boy with a broken screen.

“Steven. You need to be more careful with your things.” Pearl said sternly, “I can’t fix everything that you break. If you own it, it’s your responsibility, not mine.”

“I know. I’m sorry. This time it was an accident though.”

“Just like every other time?”

“Well…” Pearl looked him straight in the eye, and took the Game Boy from his hands

“This is the last time, Steven.”

“YAY!” He threw both of his hands up in victory and ran out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

“PEARL! PEARL! PEARL!”

“Steven! I don’t have time for this. We need to go on a mission and I need to find Garnet! I told you that this was the last ti-”

“Pearl!” Steven stopped and looked her directly in the eyes. His face began swelling up, his eyes were bloodshot and flooded with tears. “Pearl… can you fix it?” He slowly took his hands out from behind his back. In either hand he held what looked like a gem cracked in half. In his left hand there was a red one, and in the right he had a blue one.

"Steven..." Pearl started, but never finished.


End file.
